/co/ntainment
What if There was a team of normal humans tasked with dealing with the shit that superheroes don't get to? What if they fought ghosts? What if they only had access to weapons and technologies that exist right now in real life? Well, that's /co/ntainment. History They are a government sponsored organization that acts as the first line of defense against the supernatural. Whether it is a zombie outbreak, demon possession, poltergeist or anything up to a Level Three Lovecraftian horror, they will be there to save the day from the horrors... or die trying at least. In fact, they die (or are at least incapacitated) a lot, all the time, just about every mission. /co/ntainment is truly an equal (death) opportunity career path. If they continue to not die, there are plans to have them deal with things other than the supernatural, such as super villains that super heroes are not currently fighting such as that voodoo stage magician. They are also responsible for the containment of /co/meleon, which they have a "days since last disaster" counter for in the break room... it is frequently set at 0. Since they are a newly established organization, they're still trying to figure out what works best, so far they've found that grouping the surviving members from annihilated teams produces teams that are less likely to die since they have the natural talent to come back alive. :"So, welcome to /co/ntainment. If you're here it's either because you're the best of the best, or you answered our want ad on Craigslist. Either way you're here now so let's make the best of if. If you'll take a number and wait until you're called, you'll be assigned to a squad and start your new life here among the best that we could afford, well not really. Good luck rookies, try not to soil your jumpsuits if you die we're gonna need those back." - Director Muttonchops Equipment They only have access to non-super equipment; i.e. no laser guns, no jetpacks that fly for any longer than 30 seconds, no giant hover bases, no cyborg enhancements, no nothing of any fantastic arsenal, etc. The standard equipment are mainly whatever guns, knives, and other fancy government surplus (there's not much of that) things their division leader can get them. But they do get riot mechs since those actually already exist. One of the main draws to joining /co/ntainment is that you get taught how to control/pilot/wear a riot mech. Any super-science technology that their IT-Squad develops inevitably ends up in development hell and never sees any use out on assignment. Management Members who are non-field agents that deal with paperwork and bureaucracy. *Director Muttonchops - The brilliant yet eccentric leader of /co/ntainment, he oversees all the day to day operations and mission deployments. All department heads answer directly to him, and he answers to the military overseer attached to /co/ntainment. *Token/Black Guy - A former rookie who, operating under the belief that the black guy always dies first, expected to die in his first mission. When he ended up as the only survivor of his squad, he began to believe that death had forgotten him. He's now a boisterous over confident lunatic who always runs head long into danger. He got bumped up to management since another member of his old squad, Sink, actually came back from the underworld. Squads Squads are divided into divisions, an operative's number indicates which division they belong to. Field operatives are given numbers in a 0## format, medical and support operatives are given numbers in a 1## format, research and development operatives are given numbers in a 2## format. Squad letters are assigned using a system only the director understands. R-Squad The core team made up of survivors from other squads, they are only ever identified by rank, self-appointed nicknames, or codenames since they know better than to use their real names in such an expendable line of work. They're effective because they're non-standard and highly genre savvy. So far they have the best success record of any field squad. *Captain Rookie - Operative 001, squad captain, can see and communicate with ghosts. *Sink - Operative 002, he's been doing this too long, his head is like a cosmic sinkhole. *Trinkets - Half-possessed, tries to use a ghost like a seeing eye dog. *Twitch - Tries to mask his presence to ghosts by not bathing often enough. G-Squad A support squad that primarily deals with the containment of entities after they've already been captured, that is, until the director caught wind of them not seeing a lot of combat, called them a bunch of lazy bastards, and sent them out into the field. Luckily a seasoned combat specialist was assigned to the squad at the same time this decision was made. *Nerd - Operative 101, squad captain and head of the containment specialists division. Not much is known about him aside from that he's good at what he does. *Edge - Operative 117, combat specialist, personally recruited into /co/ntainment by the director himself when he saw her kicking ass in his parking lot. One of the few members to have an actual super human ability: her's is immunity, she cannot be turned or infected by any kind of paranormal entity. *Tentacles - Some kind of tentacle monster. She was deputized by Nerd because he needed more personnel. *Rigor Mortis - A jiangshi recovered from a fire during an op. She aides containment in order to repay the sacrifice of the agent that saved her. IT-Squad /co/ntainment's brain trust, made of the top minds that the organization has to offer. These are the guys that repair and maintain all of /co/ntainment's equipment. They're also responsible for building amazing super science weapons and armor that never leave the prototype stage, be it Plasma casters, Frankensteins, cloners, or powered armor, they never see the light of day. About the only thing that they've built that sees actual use is the Expresso machine in the break room: a three-story tall monstrosity that can drain a small lake but makes a damn fine cup of coffee. *Springtime - Operative 201 (presumably), squad captain and leader of the development division. *SCIENCE robot - Springtime's favorite assistant, willing to do anything for science. *Red Laser Bones - Training aid that sometimes goes rouge and tries to take over. * Jazz - Operative 252, a skilled and forgetful scientist that specializes on anything that might be mundane. Britainment Formerly known as the "Queen's Queers," an organization that predates /co/ntainment proper by over 100 years, they suffered a catastrophic loss and, to aide in the recovery process, began working very closely with /co/ntainment. They have advanced understanding of magic and other ancient things making them invaluable partners, though now that they are so few in number, they're more-or-less treated as a squad stationed abroad. *Marian - The most senior member of Britainment, a vampire captured by the Queen's Queers in the late 1800s turned operative. After the majority of the QQs were killed off, she was prompted to leadership and has to deal with mountains of paperwork. *Strummer - A foul mouthed Scottish punk with regenerative powers. She can survive just about anything, though dislikes losing her tattoos after suffering any particularly bad injuries. *Basement Wizard - Britainment's resident wizard and magical expert. He spends most of his time in the basement enchanting bullets, longing for an apprentice. He eventually got his wish granted when /co/ntainment's magical division (literally two guys banging rocks together) fell under his supervision. Now they draw symbols in chalk on the rocks before they start banging them together. *Anastasia Wright - Psychic intern. Displaced Agents Members who, despite all the odds, are still fit for duty, but are not assigned to any active teams due to various circumstances. *Carlos - The guy who's only job seems to be to make a lame joke or pun whenever someone dies. Generally found hanging around the /co/ntainment facility, or popping up mysteriously when someone dies. He's not actually a of /co/ntainment, just an entity that draws power from all the annoyed looks, groans, and exclamations of his name in annoyance. The higher-ups are the only ones who know about his true nature and keep him around just to make sure he doesn't cause trouble elsewhere. May or may not be the source of the curse that kills every /co/ntainment member who reveals their real name. *King Spooky - Contained to the facility after one of IT-Squad's inventions blew up in his face, leaving only his skeleton behind. Ghost Squad Some members don't move on after they die and choose to haunt their former employers, but since most of the the higher ups cannot perceive ghosts, and the former members are incapable of affecting the material world, they mainly just loiter around the compound much to the annoyance of Captain Rookie who sometimes tries mobilize them into a ghost army to help out on missions. The only notable member thus far is Flirt from J-Squad. Former Members Members who have gone mad, been hospitalized, died (and not come back as part of the Ghost Squad), or have become unfit to serve in some other way. J-Squad Captain Rookie's former squad, the best squad in /co/ntainment history with the longest record of staying alive (all of less than 10 missions). Sadly, most of them lost their lives defeating an army of vengeful female revenants in china. *'Cap' - A bit of a brute and a blow hard in a trucker's cap, hence his codename. Actually kinda nice if you don't mess him around too much. Charming in his own way, looks suspiciously similar to Jack Burton. :"Here's some words of wisdom: when you got some slimey, snarley beast gbashing it's teeth and looking to gobble you down, you just remember what ol' Cap told ya. You look that sucker in the eye and say 'Sorry pal, I don't do take-outs." *'Tripwire' - Traps and vehicles specialist, he's like Fred Jones without the ascot. If it involves nets, ropes, explosives, pitfalls, tripwires, or what have you involving traps, he's your man. *'Toots' - The sharpshooter and weapons expert of the team. Despite her classic Hollywood bombshell appearance, she's no simpering starlet. Whether the weapon is big or small, if it fires lead, it's under her thumb. Ever wondered what Maralyn Monroe would look like with the arsenal of Arnold Schwarzenegger? Toots is the answer. She'll sometimes make up cheers to keep morale up on missions. :"Hey, Toots, how about a routine?" :"2, 4, 6, 8, who're we gonna ventilate!" *cocks gun* *'Flirt' - The team's insatiable ladies man, never without a pick up line or a wisecrack, looks and sounds like a young Bruce Campbell. Flirt once tried to, well, flirt with one of the women warriors hoping to charm them into surrender. They take off their helmet to reveal a rotten face. :"Woah! What chewed you up and spat you out?" :"I was beautiful once." :"Yeah, well you got real ugly." He's a member of the Ghost Squad now and annoys Rookie whenever she's in uniform and inside /co/ntainment HQ. :"Damn it Flirt, don't you have any unfinished business that doesn't involve me?" Freak Aside from all the people in the former teams which the main team were in before their current team, we know of one other named member: FREAK (a.k.a. Lindsy Harley) ignored the "never reveal your real name" superstition that all veteran /co/ntainment members follow. Her death went as follows: :"I'm sick of this shit." :"What's up, Freak?" :"THAT is what's up! I'm sick of this codeword stuff." :"Well, we can give you a new name, it's ... Just ... The werewolf thing ... And the shoggoth ... And that zombie army ..." :"That's not the point! My name is Lindsy! Lindsy Harley. Is it so hard to just call me Linds-" Suddenly the monster they're looking for bursts in and stabs her, killing her. Later, at the bar. :"She died as she lived: being penetrated by horrible monsters. To Freak!" :"TO FREAK!" Speculations The equipment used by /co/lette and Lovely Ladybug is thought to have been originally intended for them, but was released to the public via a corrupt official or researcher who didn't want it to fall into the government's hands. There's currently a cold case in their department about it and a potential future mission to attempt retrieval or interrogation. Concept Gallery The designs for the uniforms and equipment are all still in flux, so there are a lot of different designs for their actual look. Nothing has really been decided on yet. 1350664887642.jpg|Early draft for Captain Rookie's look 1350677915319.jpg|Early concepts for helmets 1339557251462.png|Another early design for Captain Rookie 1364618442611.png|Alternate uniform option 1364618499585.png 1365170321522.jpg|Another alternate uniform option 1342064408075.png|/co/ntainment member vs. a lizard alien 1364739362146.jpg|A more futuristic uniform option 1365651489673.png|Another pic of Toots 1372554833307.png|A standard enemy 1372396678498.jpg|A grunt fighting a non-standard enemy Containment foes.png|More standard enemies IMG_3612.PNG See Also *Snoop */co/ntainment Comics Category:Projects Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Hero